Burning to be Believed
by AkaneMeyiza
Summary: Children around the world have started to slowly stop believing in the guardians because of lack of courage to fight for what they want and believe. The man in the moon decided to choose a new guardian to help with this case. However it is not what anyone expects, for it is the Grim Reaper herself?
1. Chapter 1

North was feeling extremely frustrated as he stared at the globe in front of him, with all the lights representing all of the children shining happily.

All seemed normal, but it wasn't, not from North's point of view.

The lights on the globe are decreasing gradually day by day, and he doesn't even know why.

There are no threats to the children, Pitch was still stuck in that deep dark hole, and all the guardians were all doing their usual jobs, even Jack Frost, who was literally just giving snow days and having fun.

So why, why is it that the children had stopped believing.

He looked behind him, at the other guardians, who were all equally worried, except maybe Jack; he was just sitting on the table making snow sculptures.

"What could possibly make kids stop believing in us all of a sudden?" Bunnymund said, stress was evident on his face.

"Maybe kids are just more grownup these days?" Tooth offered.

Sandy was making a correct sign above his head, signaling that he agreed what Tooth said.

"That's not possible!" North rejected the idea, he didn't like the fact that kids have to be mature when they are supposed to just have fun.

Jack was silently listening to 4 of them arguing, so when the moon shone a ray of light down, he was the first one to notice. "Hey guys, look up!"

The 4 senior guardians looked at the moon; it had been a long time since the man in the moon spoke to them after the Boogeyman incident.

North smiled a little at the moon, "My friend! Please tell us what's going on?"

"…"

"What do you mean the kids stopped believing themselves? That's ridiculous!"

"…"

"They have lost the courage to believe? Why? "

"…"

"Because they are afraid that others don't believe in us?" North sighed, children stopped believing because adults who had stopped believing told them so, and they don't have the courage to believe and be out casted as the weird one. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

The moon's ray shone even brighter as it hit the center of the room, and a crystal slowly begin to rise.

"A new guardian? " North exclaimed.

"Oh not this again! Why do we need a new guardian again? I already tolerated Frosty!" Bunnymund complained.

"Hey! You think you're easy to work with?" Jack said.

"I wonder who it'll be!" Tooth was as cheerful as always, happy to be getting a new guardian.

Sandy looked just as excited as he flew higher to get a better view of the image that is appearing above the crystal.

The image above the crystal finally formed and all of them were shocked, this wasn't the guardian they had in mind, even a leprechaun seemed better than this choice.

"Sienna…" North mumbled under his breath, still in shock.

Bunnymund turned and looked at the moon, "This is just nonsense mate! Even Jack was a better option than this! And that's saying something!"

Tooth and Sandy remained silent.

"The grim reaper? Really? How is she gonna make kids believe in us when she most probably will make them cry?" Bunnymund continued his rant.

Jack was looking at the image, a girl with a scythe was standing there. "So she's the rumored grim reaper… I had always assumed it was a guy… you know?"

"Bunny stop"

Bunnymund stopped his complains and looked at North, waiting for his final decision.

North smiled, "The man in the moon said she can help us! So we shall make her a new guardian!"

"B..but.."

"No buts Bunny….the man in the moon is never wrong, and Jack is proof!"

Bunny stared at North hard, "Fine, but I ain't gonna be the messenger this time, mate!"

North laughed, "Ok…ok…hmm….Jack!"

Jack immediately got down from the table he was sitting on.

"You go and bring her here!"

"What! Why me? I don't think I'm a good choice to persuade people here"

"Ok then…Sandy! You go with Jack!"

Sandy just pointed at himself as a question mark formed above his head.

"Its settled! Now off you two!"

* * *

Sienna swung her scythe around as a light fire slowly surrounds the environment. The flame quickly disappeared as it came, taking life away with it as the leaves on the tress because orange, red and brown colors, signaling to all the start of autumn.

As she was about to turn and leave, Jack and Sandy landed in front of her.

"Hey!" Jack greeted her.

Sandy just waved at her.

"Hii…" Sienna said. "What are you two doing here; it isn't the time of day or the right season for you two to show up…"

"Hey hey…I show up anytime I want! Right Sandy?" Sandy just nodded his head in agreement.

"Whatever… What do you guys want?"

"We need you to come down to the North Pole a bit."

"Why? I still have a few places to turn autumn to, you know."

"North wants to meet you."

"Santa wants to…what the hell for? I didn't do anything too bad recently!"

"No…no." Jack chuckled. "It's a long story, we'll explain it when we get there." Jack summoned the wind and floated himself up, Sandy followed. "C'mon! Skipping out a day won't make a difference."

Sienna sighed, "Fine. But if the equilibrium of seasons gets fucked up you guys are at fault."

Jack chuckled and started to fly away as Sienna's scythe started to produce fire, she sat on it and soon she was right beside jack flying across the world to the North Pole.

* * *

**If you guys wanna see what Sienna looks like go to my DA (Akane Yueyuki)... **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sienna! Welcome!" North opened his arms wide as Sienna, Jack and Sandy entered the room via the hole in the ceiling.

Tooth flew close to Sienna's face and beamed, "Finally another girl on the team! Now let me see those pearly whites!"

Sienna immediately backed away from Tooth, "Uh…yeah…anyway …_I really_ don't have time for this, so whatever you wanna say…make it quick."

"Whats the rush for?" North went a grabbed a big book beside him. "We called you here to tell you that…drumroll!" and the yetis started to hit on their drums. "That you are now guardian!"

And as soon as those words left his mouth, many elves started appearing out of nowhere, each playing an instrument as yetis danced around her.

"W…what?" Sienna looked around, perplexed. But then she felt angry. "Why would I wanna be a guardian? I have enough on my hands already!"

The commotion stopped, everyone looked at her silently.

"See, it's not just me." Jack retorted.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes as North laughed, "Of course you do. After all, the man in the moon said so."

"What!" Sienna turned and looked up at the moon, angrily pointing at it with her scythe. "You again! Haven't you given me enough problems? I don't need this! I never even wanted to be THIS!" she yelled, one of her hands rose as she indicated herself. She huffed, then started to leave towards the door.

Tooth panicked, she looked around, saw Jack, and flew in front of Sienna, "Please be a guardian! We need your help! I'll even offer you a deal!"

"Deal? What deal?"

"If you help us, I'll let you see your memories before you became the grim reaper. Don't you want to know who you were?"

"Hey! You never offered me that when I became guardian!" Jack exclaimed.

Tooth just shot him a glare and stared up at Sienna expectantly, she was sure that her plan would work.

Sienna was silent for a moment, but suddenly she swung her scythe, fire sparks flew around. This scared and shocked Tooth, who immediately flew away to where North was standing.

"I don't need my memories. If I have forgotten, it means they were never important to begin with."

Now Jack was pissed, he of all people treasured his memories the most. "What do you mean they are not important? Without memories you don't know who you are!"

"I'm fine with that." She turned towards the others behind her. "Besides, how the hell you expect kids to start believing in me?"

"B..but Jack…" North offered.

"Jack is different! He at least exists in a story, a saying, a legend even! Heck! He even has movies and books about him! You all have!"

The guardians looked at each other, they can't argue with that.

"But me? No one talks about me…even if they do…what they say? I kill people. I take away their love ones. I'm someone feared by children, not a being of hope like you guys."

"You can find your center." Jack said.

"What? What center?"

"It's something that makes who you are. Your true self!" North said. "I have eyes that see wonder everywhere, and I give kids that!"

" I give kids their memories back when they need them the most!" Tooth added.

Sandy was making different objects above his head, trying to explain his role, to give children good dreams.

"Yeah! Bunny here gives kids hope!" North wrapped his arm around Bunnymund's shoulder. "And Jacky there gives kids fun!"

Sienna looked at Jack incredulously, "Fun? Really?"

"Hey, don't look at me…Man in the moon decided that."

"And you will be able to find your center when you have your memories back!" Tooth said.

Sienna sighed, "I don't need my memories. I…I already have them."

All the guardians were shocked, "WHAT?"

Jack couldn't believe it, "You mean you remember everything from your past?"

"Yes. I got them back almost immediately after I died in that fire."


	3. Chapter 3

There's an old orphanage at the end of a street, it looks like it's about to fall apart any time. It gives off a depressing sad vibe, anyone who doesn't know the place well might even think this orphanage has been abandoned for years.

A girl about the age of 16, with dirty purplish black hair, and brown eyes that looks so sad that it seemed like she gave up all hope in life, was carrying a small paper bag. She was standing at the entrance of the orphanage, but every time when it looks like she's about to open the door, her hands freezes halfway and it falls to her side again.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, she opens the door, and hears a loud breaking glass and a terrified shriek. The girl runs to the kitchen, and saw a small girl, barely the age of 6, backing up away on the floor as an old woman with graying hair was holding a frying pan, ready to strike the little girl's head.

"Mrs. Willow!" the girl cried, catching the attention of the old woman.

"Sienna! Why did you take so long? Do you want me to starve?!"

"No…no…" Sienna places the paper bag on the table. "Here's today's dinner"

While Mrs. Willow was checking the contents of the paper bag, the little girl on the floor started to slowly crawl away.

"Where do you think you're going Amanda?!" Mrs. Willow stood up from her chair, and walked towards the girl, an evil smile crossed her face. "You still have to pay for that glass you broke."

"No…please…Mrs. Willow! I'm sorry!" Amanda cried, tears flowing down her dirty cheeks.

"Mrs. Willow!" Sienna grabbed the hand holding the frying pan. "I'll…I'll take the punishment in Amanda's place…so…so please just let her go!"

"Heh…you're gonna help her again? I won't be satisfied until I see you bleed you know."

Sienna gulped, "I'm fine…"She turns to Amanda, who was now staring at her with disbelief. "Go, now! Tell the others not to come down."

Amanda nodded, and ran as fast as her little legs can take her up the stairs. A door was loudly slammed shut a few seconds later.

Upstairs, all the kids shivered and cried as they hear the muffled sound of a frying pan hitting something hard, again and again and again.

* * *

Sienna was sitting on the edge of Amanda's old mattress, helping her bandaging her hand that was cut from the broken glass.

Amanda was still sobbing, "Sienna, you…you should stop helping us take hits from Mrs. Willow."

Sienna, through her bruised cheeks, smiled a little at the girl, "Its fine. I have gotten used to getting beaten. Can't even feel a thing." She then places Amanda's hand at her side and stood up. "Now you go sleep. I hope the Sandman gives you beautiful dreams."

"I'm so sorry!" Amanda suddenly cried. "It's my fault for being so clumsy."

Sienna kneels down and pats her head, "Shh…it's not your fault. I would have gotten beaten sooner or later anyway…let her get some anger out, then she won't take it out on you guys then….Now go sleep."

She tucks Amanda in again, and waits for her to fall asleep before getting up to go to her mattress near the door. As usual she pulls her mattress to the front of the room's door, to prevent Mrs. Willow from coming in suddenly without her knowledge. Before lying down she glances around the room, seeing all the little children, much younger than her, sound asleep.

"Good Night." She whispers as she painfully lowers herself down to the mattress.

* * *

Sienna wakes up to the feeling of movements on her mattress.

"Billy…what are you doing?"

A little boy was standing between her legs, "I'm sorry for waking you, Sienna. B..but" and his stomach growled loudly.

"You're hungry." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Even she was hungry.

Mrs. Willow hadn't fed them for 2 days already. And even though Sienna had sneaked some food up for the children, all of them have gotten a bite or two only.

Sienna sighed, "I understand, but you mustn't. If you get caught, you might actually die."

"But I'm so hungry, Sienna! I can't sleep like this."

Sienna silently stared at the boy. "Fine. I'll get you some food. But you go back to bed."

The little boy immediately ran back and tucked himself into bed.

Sienna rose, and hissed under her breath. The bruises are starting to really hurt.

She slowly made her way downstairs, all the while looking behind her shoulder for any signs of Mrs. Willow.

As she was making her way to the kitchen, she sees a small light from the living room, and goes to check it out instead.

In the living room, there's a small radio which only Mrs. Willow can use, not that she wanted to use it anyway, the radio always creates sparks when you turn it on due to faulty wiring. And now, this radio was now covered in glorious flames, engulfing its surrounding in light speed.

Sienna races up the stairs, not even bothering if she's going to wake Mrs. Willow up. She enters the children's room and wakes all the children up as she screams, "Wake up! There's a fire! Run!"

The children started to scream when Mrs. Willow appears at the door. "What the hell is going on?!"

"There's a fire downstairs! We have to go!" Sienna said as she carries the youngest child in her arms.

"What?!" Mrs. Willow looks behind her shoulder; the glow from the fire is getting stronger and stronger. "What did you do Sienna?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Sienna says as she tries to pass the old woman.

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Willow suddenly smiles sinisterly, closes and locks the door from the outside.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm not going to let any of you live! Then I can finally stop wasting my time to take care of you useless children!" and she laughs as she descends the stairs.

"You NEVER took care of us!" Sienna yelled, banging on the door. "Open this door!"

Sienna stops her banging when she hears crying behind her, all the children behind her, they are all scared, and they need her to save them.

She smiles at them, "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here."

She reaches below her bed and pulls out an old scythe which she had stole from the neighbor's garden, for an emergency self protection from Mrs. Willow.

She raises the scythe high, and swings it down hard onto the door hinges. A few tries later the door slowly falls down to the ground. The children happily cheered.

"C'mon!" Sienna calls. "Let's get out of here!"

All of the children followed Sienna as they ran down the stairs, the fire have already spread to the stairs. There's no way they can pass without getting burnt.

Sienna puts the child she was holding down, takes a deep breath, and jumps over the fire. As soon as she lands she stretches her hands out to the children. "Come on! I'll carry you guys across!"

One by one she carries all the children to safety, away from the fire. As she places the last child down outside the house, she hears a cry for help in the burning house.

"Go, run and get help." She tells the child, holds onto the scythe tighter, and rushes back in to the house, fearing that a child is still instead.

She goes to the living room, where she had heard the scream came from. She sees Mrs. Willow on the ground, a pillar of wood on one of her legs, her hand clutching a box containing all her precious jewelry.

"Sienna! Come help me this instant!" Mrs. Willow shrieks.

The doorway behind her suddenly comes crashing down from the fire.

"Help me now! I need to get out of here! I awas finally able to get all the money after this place gets destroys!"

Sienna angrily looks at the old woman on the ground. "You planned this fire?!"

"So what if I did? You kids are all useless good-fo –nothings! Dying might be the best thing that has ever happened to you."

Sienna stares at Mrs. Willow, then at the blocked burning doorway behind her.

There's no way she can escape anymore. She'll definitely die.

"Get me out of here, Sienna!"

She took a deep breath; her mind has already made a decision. "No."

"What?! You ungrateful little-"

"You and I are gonna die here together!" Sienna cries. "That way I can make sure you can't bring harm to anymore children!"

"You're insane!" Mrs. Willow yells. She starts struggling to get her foot out from below the pillar.

Sienna walks over silently and sits on the wood, adding weight onto the already heavy pillar, trapping Mrs. Willow even more.

"What are you doing?!"

"…"

"Help! Someone help! She's trying to kill me!"

"…"

She can barely hear them, the screams of her name from the children outside. She wishes with all her might that they don't come in.

"Help…I…can't" Mrs. Willow starts coughing. "I can't breathe…" and she finally passes out.

Sienna smiles as she looks at Mrs. Willow lifeless body. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Her vision slowly blurs and goes black as she dies, bringing the evil Mrs. Willow with her.

* * *

It has been a few days since the fire. All the children have mourned for Sienna's death and were brought to new better orphanage.

In a pile of ashes that was once a house, a dim light slowly shone inside the ashes. Inside, was the body of Sienna, and she was glowing.

Sienna's purplish balck hair slowly turns to ash blond, her body starts to rise from the ashes as the dirt, ashes, bruises and wounds on her body have slowly started to disappear.

Then, her eyes opened, it was the color of blood red.

Sienna looked around her; everything around her was black, nothing but ashes.

She slowly stands up, and realizes her hand is holding something.

She pulls hard and the thing flew out of her hands, it created bright sparks when it landed on the ground in front of her. It was a scythe.

But this scythe was nothing she had seen before; the blade area had the design of maple leaves.

She approaches it carefully and lightly touches it. The entire scythe glows the colors of autumn at her touch.

She pulls her hands back, a little shocked, before picking the entire scythe up.

It was almost weightless in her hands.

She swings it side to side a little, and fire starts flowing out of it.

Sienna smiles a little, somehow the fire made her feel a little happy, like she had done something good.

She raises her head, the moon shone beautifully above her.

"..."

"Sienna…is that my name?"

She holds the scythe in her hand as she walks out of the black place filled with ashes.

She sees a young woman walking at the sideway in front of her and runs to her.

"Excuse me miss, but can you tell me-"

But the woman didn't see her, and instead of stopping, walked right past her, no, more like through her.

Sienna shocked, turns and stares the woman, then at the black burned down remains of a building.

All of a sudden, memories started flashing in her mind.

She stumbles from this revelation, tears slowly started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm dead.."


	4. Chapter 4

**This story's previous name was 'Grim Reaper the New Guardian'. Changed it caused I liked the 2nd name more...XD**

* * *

All of the _current_ guardians were now huddled in front of the fire place at the North Pole.

They were currently discussing how to make Sienna agree to be a guardian, well at least its the majority of the guardians, as Bunnymund was still insisting they don't need Sienna's help, Sandy was just not helping with his sand images, and Jack? Well, he's being kind of grumpy from the earlier conversation slash argument with Sienna.

They all looked back to where Sienna was, who after almost walking out _again, _they made a rushed decision to use Sandy's sleep sand to knock her out while they plan the next line of action.

Sienna is currently asleep soundly in the arms of a yeti, which looked really uncomfortable, as it was not sure if he could move with the girl in his arms.

"So it's decided then, we go to Jamie's place and see if Jamie can convince Sienna that the grim reaper can be believed in," North concluded.

"I wonder if Jamie still remembers us," Tooth questions their plan.

"Don't worry."Jack brushes Tooth's question off. "I visit Jamie now and then, he remembers us alright."

North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy just stared at Jack with a look of shock.

"What? It's not like there's a rule that you can't let the kids see us….besides, we broke that rule years ago when we fought Pitch…"

"Hmm….he's right. Oh well! This makes our plan much easier then!" North shrugged.

"And exactly _how_ are you gonna make Jamie believe in her? By asking him to just believe?" Bunnymund asked, still not too fond with the idea.

This time the other 4 guardians stared at him silently, as if that thought had just crossed their minds.

"Don't tell me- you guys actually planned to do that?"

"Urgh…" A silent moan came from behind them.

All of them turned to look at Sienna again, who has just woken up from her deep slumber.

Sienna opened her eyes, and the first thing she sees is a hairy body. "What the fu- " she pushed herself off the yeti arms and landed face first onto the floor.

She groaned and rubbed her sore face, "Why was I even sleeping?" then something seemed to click in her head and she glared at Sandy, who just shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

Sienna looked at the others, sighed, and grabbed her scythe, "Care to explain?"

"Err…"North looked around, and then happily clapped his hands. "We need you to follow us somewhere."

"And if I say no?"

"It's…its at Burgess! You were planning to go there to turn the town autumn right?" Tooth quickly added.

Sienna raised an eyebrow and looked at Tooth skeptically, "Yeah….so?"

"So you just have to follow us to a place, after that you can just leave!" Jack carelessly said.

North stared at Jack, who just shrugged and whispered a silent '_don't worry about the details'_.

Sienna narrowed her eyes at them, she knows they are up to something, but now she really just want to go back and do her job. "Fine…" she sighed. "How do you guys plan to go there?"

"The sleigh!" North joyfully exclaimed.

Bunnymund looked nauseated, "Err…no thanks mate… I'll just take my tunnels." Then he quickly double tapped the ground below him. "See ya there!" And jumped into the hole.

"Heh! What a scaredy cat…" Jack chuckled, then he turned to Sienna, eager to see her reaction of the sleigh ride. He smirked a mischievous grin and said, "What 'bout you? Joining us?"

Sienna looked like she was at war with herself, after a second she bit her bottom lip, and seemed to force herself to mutter an okay.

"To the sleigh!" North proudly announced.

* * *

"The loopty loops are coming!" North yelled against the wind to his passengers.

Sandy raised his hands happily like he was on a roller coaster.

Tooth grabbed the side of the sleigh tightly, she looked scared, but there was a huge smile on her face.

"Woohoo! Jack cheered, and turned to looked at Sienna, hoping to see a terrified girl screaming.

Sienna was giggling beside him. She had a huge smile on her face. And when Tooth shrieked loudly as they passed the portal, she laughed a little.

Jack just sat there stunned at her expressions. He didn't…never even thought Sienna could have fun.

He looked at Sienna again, and smiled a little, already forgiving her of the argument.


	5. Chapter 5

The sleigh touched down in front of Jamie's house with a loud thud.

Jamie, who was in his room, saw this and immediately ran out to greet them.

"Jack!" Jamie hugged Jack happily. "You came to visit again!" then he looked at the other guardians. "I'm so happy to see you all again!"

"We're happy to see you too!" North said.

"I see you've been taking care of your pearly whites!" Tooth added.

"Of course! Wouldn't want to get you mad! Hehe." Jamie looked down at Sandy. "Hey Sandman, thanks for the nice dreams. Really needed them."

Sandy smiled and gave a two thumbs up.

Bunnymund appeared in front of him, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me?"

"Easter Bunny!"

"You've grown quite a bit, eh mate?" Bunnymund teased as he rubbed Jamie's head.

He looked around him, and then glanced over at the house behind Jamie. "Which reminds me, where is the little ankle biter? "

Jamie's face fell and his smile faltered. He stared at the ground for a moment in silence. All the guardians looked at him in confusion, even Sienna, who was standing near the sleigh, gave Jamie her attention.

Jack kneeled and put a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "What's the matter, Jamie?"

"Sophie…she…she hurt her ankle."

"What…what do you mean…is she ok?" Bunnymund immediately started panicking and spurred out a flurry of questions.

"No… no! She's fine!" Jamie waved his hands around quickly. Bunnymund exhaled with relief. "It's just that she doesn't want to get up and walk by herself anymore."

Jamie sighed and looked up at everyone, "She's scared of the pain… she wouldn't walk unless we carried her."

"I'm sure she'll walk again soon! Don't worry!" North comforted Jamie.

"Yea! She'll pluck up the courage and walk!" Tooth offered with a gentle smile.

"B… but it's been 2 weeks since her ankle healed! She refused to listen to me or mom!" Jamie cried, on the verge of tears.

"Jamie… Jamie look at me." Jack said quietly. "Don't cry, I mean, look! You have us; we'll help your sister walk again okay?"

Sandy nodded vigorously and patted Jamie's leg.

Jamie smiled wiped his eyes, "Really?"

Everyone smiled and nodded at Jamie.

"Yeah!" Jamie cheered. "Thanks guys!"

He immediately pulled Jack by the arm towards his house. "C'mon, I'm sure Sophie will be really happy to see you all again!"

North who was standing beside Sienna, nudged her side, "You coming?"

Sienna's brows furrowed, she's not sure if she can even help, but she can't just leave the little girl like this. Sienna looked at Jamie, who was still dragging Jack by the arm, with hope sparkling in his eyes. She gave a small uncertain smile, and nodded.

* * *

"Bunny!" Sophie happily cheered on her bed, clapping her hands excitedly.

Bunnymund went over beside her bed and patted her head, "How's my little ankle biter doing?"

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Sophie hugged Bunnymund's torso. "Santa! Tooth Fairy! Sandman! Jack Frost! Nice to meet you again!"

"Well, well, it seems someone has increased her vocabulary since we last met." Bunnymund teased.

"She's now old enough to go kindergarten now." Jamie explained.

North's eyes twinkled a bit as an idea struck him and he winked at Jamie.

"Now Sophie" North pulled out a candy cane from his coat. "Come over here and take the candy cane…"

Sophie looked at the candy cane and puffed her cheeks, "I don't wanna walk…gimme candy!"

North shook his head and waved the candy cane around, "No no no….you have to come here and take it yourself, or else no candy for Sophie…"

"B… but…" Sophie cried. "Sophie can't walk… walking is painful!"

"No Sophie, your ankle is healed, it won't hurt anymore…" Jack said.

Sophie shook her head stubbornly, "I'm scared…"

"C'mon ankle biter, just try to walk, the Easter Bunny promises it won't hurt." Bunnymund added.

'No!"

Jamie sighed tiredly, "It's okay guys, you tried…it's fine…" Jamie turned to leave when a pink fire appeared in front of him.

"Whoa! What is that?"

All the other guardians turned to look at Sienna, who was smiling gently at Sophie. She moved her hand a bit and the fire floated towards Sophie, who immediately reached a finger out to touch it.

"Pretty…"

The fire flickered a little as soon as Sophie's finger touches it. Sophie smiled and reached to grab the fire with both her hands.

She giggled as she felt the fire zinged her hands gently, it wasn't painful, but it gave her this feeling that makes her forget everything else.

Sienna slowly made the fire move as Sophie continued to play with the fire in her hands, unconsciously following it to catch the fire.

Sienna smiled slyly, as if her plan had succeeded, and gently blew at the fire. The fire turned into rabbit and started to run around the room.

Sophie clapped her hands happily, making it a game to catch the pink fire rabbit.

Finally Sophie catches the rabbit and stroked it in her arms, giggling happily when she felt the zing, it never gets old for some reason. She felt like she accomplished something and felt proud of herself for no reason.

Jamie was the first one to notice. "Sophie!"

"Yes?" Sophie looks up at him.

"Look down."

Sophie looked down, and the rabbit slowly disappearing, revealing two tiny feet on the ground, standing.

She looked up at Jamie, and then at everyone else, who was equally shocked because they were distracted by the pink fire rabbit as well.

Sophie was standing, on her own two feet, by herself!

"Sophie! You stood!" Jamie cheered.

Sophie looked down back at her feet, and wiggled her toes a little, moves her previously injured foot a bit, and grinned a wide grin. "Yeah!"

She jumped up and down happily, then ran to North, "Candy cane!"

North laughed heartily, "Of course!" and gave her the candy cane.

"Yeah! Sophie got candy from Santa!"

"Jamie, what's with all the noise?" Jamie's mom said as her head popped in from the doorframe, checking up on her children.

All the guardians, except Sienna, froze on the spot and stared at the woman. Sienna raised her eyebrows in amusement; they had forgotten adults can't see them.

The mother's eyes grew wide when she sees Sophie standing on the bed, sucking on a candy cane.

She doesn't even question where Sophie gotten the candy cane, and ran to hug Sophie, "Darling! You're standing!"

Sophie nodded, 'Mm hmm…Santa and Easter bunny helped me!"

Her mother laughed, "Of course they did!" and placed Sophie down on the ground. "Now you can play with the fallen leaves outside…"

"Yeah! Leaves leaves!" and ran out of the room, with everyone following her.

The mother opened the door, but her smile fell a little, "Oh dear… Sorry Sophie, it seems the leaves haven't fallen yet…"

"No…" Sophie whined.

"Too bad, the weather is so nice today too. I guess we have to wait till tomorrow."

"But the news said it will rain tomorrow!" Jamie said sadly.

"We have no choice…I mean… it's not like the leaves will magically fall –"

Everyone's eyes widened with amazement as the leaves slowly turned brown, orange and red, and fell to the ground slowly.

To the mother, Jamie and Sophie, It was a miracle.

To all the guardians who could see what was going on, it was Sienna swinging her scythe, creating a light purple fire and turning the tress autumn.

Satisfied with her work, Sienna walked to Jack and said, "Do me a favor?"

Jack looked at Sienna with confusion, then at the leaves at the ground, which was so little, then smiled mischievously, "Got it."

He looked up at the sky, "Hey wind, do your thing!"

The wind blew strongly, and all the leaves on the tress start falling to the ground.

Jamie and Sophie quickly ran outside to play. Her mom just shook her head disbelievingly and returned to whatever she was doing before inside the house.

Jamie ran over to jack and the other, "Thanks guys! You helped Sophie walk again! And made the leaves fall!"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to explain, "Err…actually…."

"It's not really us…" Tooth continued.

"The new guardian helped you!" North added.

"New guardian? Cool! Who is he? What's his name?"

"Her name is Sienna. You might know her." Santa said.

"I don't think I know any guardians named Sienna…"

"Well…err…. She's most commonly…known… as…" Jack stumbled with his words as he turned to look at Sienna behind him, who was looking at the trees silently. "The…grim reaper."

"Grim…reaper? B…but… I thought grim reapers are bad… they…take people lives away right?'

"That's true…but…"

Bunnymund who was silent after coming out of the house sighed, "Sienna's a guardian, and she wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally."

"So…she helped Sophie to walk?"

"Yes."

"And make the leaves fall?"

"Yes…that too."

Jamie pondered this new revelation silently. "Where is she?"

Bunnymund pointed to where Sienna was standing, right beside the sleigh, just like before.

Jamie stared hard to where Bunnymund pointed; willing himself to believe the grim reaper named Sienna was there.

Jamie's eyes slowly widened, he sees her. There's a girl with messy ash blonde hair and blood red eyes, holding a scythe standing there with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Wow…"

"You see her?" Jack asked.

Jamie nodded slowly and walked towards Sienna. Sienna looked at the boy in front of her.

"Are you Sienna?" Jamie asked.

Sienna looked surprised, "Y…you can see me?"

"Uh…huh, are you the grim reaper?"

Sienna sighed, "Unfortunately…yes."

"That…" Sienna was bracing herself for the rejection. "That's so cool! I know the grim reaper!"

Jamie turned around and yelled, "Hey Sophie! The grim reaper helped you to stand and made the leaves fall!"

Sophie jumped and fell into a pile of leaves; she popped her head up and answered, "Cool!"

"Thank you…" Jamie thanked Sienna.

Sienna gaped at Jamie, this is the first time someone can see her, or thanked her. "No…no problem."

Jamie gave Sienna a wide grin and ran back to play with Sophie.


	6. Chapter 6

"So… how do you feel?" Jack asked, kneeling beside Sienna.

"Happy, and weird."

"I know how you feel, that's how I felt when Jamie first saw me."

"I guess, after so long…. I've forgotten what it's like to give joy to children."

They were silent for a moment before Jack continued, "You being so cold to everyone, does it have to do with your memories?"

Sienna looked at Jack, "Maybe… I dunno. It was just so lonely. So I figured I won't feel lonely if no one is around. You can't get lonely if you never had friends."

"I'm sure you had friends when you were alive…"

"I don't think you can consider them friends when they are so much younger than me…. I'm more like… their protector…"

"Why… why do they need protection?"

Sienna sighed as she gazed up towards the sky, a faraway look in her eyes, "It's like this…"

* * *

All of the guardians arrived at the North Pole in silence, the sleigh ride had been very quiet as well, as they have all heard Sienna's back story.

They were all sitting by the fire, all not sure what to say to Sienna. It's the first time they had heard another guardian's story, and now they all are wondering, who were the other before they became guardians.

Have they all gotten a sad and tragic life?

Died in some kind of heroic way?

They all wanted to know, but no one dared asked.

Sienna, who knew the silence, was caused by her, stood up suddenly and everyone looked at her.

"Look, I don't need your sympathy… I just… It's been very long. I'm already over it. So… let's just move on and find out what's wrong with the kids."

North immediately stood up, "Does that mean you want to be guardian?"

Sienna looked at him, a surprised look across her face. She didn't realized what she had said until North pointed it out. Her lips suddenly stretched into a wide smile, and she said okay. Of course, then she added a, "But only this time."

Everyone in the room suddenly started laughing out loud. Sienna looked at them, perplexed.

"W-what?"

"Nothing….nothing." Jack sniffled back a laugh. " It's just that we never actually saw you smile before. We're so used to you scowling… never knew you can smile like that."

"Now that's just rude. I know how to smile. I just chose not to."

"Yeah right."

Everyone including Sienna started laughing again.

Unbeknownst to them, the globe's lights are slowly disappearing again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story for so long. I've been very busy with my university projects. My internship will start next week, I hope I'll have a little more time to write. However, if you wanna push me, I'll tell you a little secret. Send me a review, comment, anything... it makes me happy and I'll write more...XD**


End file.
